A thermostat metal or metallic laminate composite is a composite material that comprises two or more materials. The materials usually are in the form of a sheet or strip. Further, the two or more materials can be of any appropriate nature, metallic or otherwise. Thermostat metals can consist of multiple metallic components each having a different coefficient of thermal expansion, which are joined together with a metallurgical bond. The differing expansivities of the materials tend to alter the curvature as the temperature changes.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved metallic laminate composite. It is to this need, among others, that this invention is directed.